kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 66: Restore the town's Heartless
Mission 66 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas to solve the mysterious disappearance of the Heartless population in Halloween Town. Mission goal Regular mission Restore the Town's Heartless by defeating the Leechgrave. Story summary Roxas is sent to Halloween Town to find out what happened to the Heartless population, which leads him to an encounter with the Leechgrave Heartless that seems to "eat" other Heartless. Mission walkthrough Set plenty of Fire panels prior to this mission, along with many Hi-Ethers. Entering the Halloween Town Square, Roxas sees where all the Heartless have gone. The town is now "infested" with Tentaclaws and Roxas must defeat all of them in the square before he can proceed. Quite soon, you will figure out that wiping them out by using aerial combos takes a very long time. Casting Fire spells from a distance takes them down much more quickly, but conserving magic for the upcoming boss fight is more important. Challenge Mission Completing this mission may take a few tries, as you not only have to rapidly take out both swarms of Tentaclaws, but also deal with the Leechgrave itself. To take down the Leechgrave, you'll have to largely ignore the Tentaclaws it summons and just go straight for the main boss. Limit Breaks work well here, and Auto-Life is a must. Dodge the main body's attacks while dealing damage of your own, and you should be able to achieve victory. If you expanded the break in the wall by using another bomb in the mission where you fight Lock, Shock, and Barrel, you can save some time by going straight through it. Like the timed mission, this one is a nuisance because you have to deal with three waves of enemies. Awareness is key, so proficiency with Block is well advised. The attachments of Round Block andAuto Block are also a big help. The two waves of Tentaclaws can be disposed of by staying out of their reach when they strike, and get in a quick combo before their next attack. Equipping Zero Gear with four sight units performs well with the short air combo and high critical rate. When you get to the main boss, you have to not only dodge the standard attacks, but also the poison clouds that the main body will create, as getting damaged by them counts as taking a hit. Take your time, and have plenty of Elixir's handy to restore your magic. The Tentaclaws can be rendered dazed by blocking them at the main boss fight, causing them to take double damage while they're down. A single Level 5 Thundaga spell can eliminate one while dazed. Another way to do it is to equip the Extreme ring, but you will need the Auto-Life panel. This will give you permanent access to Limit Breaks. Take out the Tentaclaws with a block to daze them and with magic for damage, always keeping an eye on Leechgrave. When the Leechgrave is stunned, two rounds of the Limit Break can be activated and dealt before it recovers. It is advised to remove the Final Limit panel for this mission, as the single target damage dealt to the main body is greatly reduced as compared with two Limit Breaks. It is possible to activate and deal two rounds of the Limit Break before the Tentaclaws reappear. Enemies Heartless File:TrickyMonkey.png|Tricky Monkey Image:Tentaclaw.png|'Tentaclaw' Image:Leechgrave.png|'Leechgrave' Treasures Video walkthrough Video Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Missions Category:Halloween Town Missions